


The Dove and The Mockingbird

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Married Sex, Older Sansa, Sansafinger, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stannis Baratheon took over the Iron Throne, the newly married Petyr and Sansa Baelish make their way home to Winterfell after a royal pardon is given to them both. The pregnant Sansa and her Petyr then do what newlyweds do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dove and The Mockingbird

Sansa walks along the balcony outside of her room, her eyes flickering over the large expanse of land beneath her. The cool air brushes against her cheeks and she smiles, a hand gently placed over her growing belly. She had wished for years to return to Winterfell, and now with Stannis on the throne and Cersei dead she was allowed to return home with Petyr at her side.

Petyr.

Her smile widens as she thinks about Petyr, her husband, the one and only man she could ever love. He had taken her from the clutches of the Lannisters, her aunt, and all of the people who were trying to kill her. He had helped her grow from the scared little child she was to the empowered woman she is now. And he had loved her unlike any man had ever loved her. She smiles as she remembers the first time they kissed, in the snow outside of the Eyrie. She had been so surprised that she had pushed him away, unaware of how that one kiss would soon blossom into a beautiful relationship. Petyr was always gentle with her, at first kissing her lightly and delicately, until she wanted more. Soon, he was making love to her, something she had only dreamed would happen when she was much older.

It had only been 2 years since that kiss, and Sansa was 21 years old. After Stannis had taken the throne and beheaded Cersei in front of gods and men, Petyr had written to the Throne and asked a royal pardon for himself and the daughter of the late Ned Stark. Stannis had granted it, as well as the safe return to Winterfell for the pair. Petyr had married her not long after, making sweet love to her all night long in celebration and spilling his seed inside of her, leading to the development of their first child. She had wept with joy when she found out that she was pregnant, and Petyr had celebrated with her by holding her in his arms all night long, whispering sweet things as he made love to her over and over again. She had never known she could be so truly happy.

“Darling?”

Sansa snaps out of her reverie at the sound of her husband’s voice, turning and smiling when she sees him. “Hello, my love.” She makes her way over to him and falls into his arms, her breath catching in her throat as he kisses her long and deep. When they part, she rests her head in the crook of his neck, sighing softly. “How is everything in the capitol?”

“The same, my love. Minus the corruption of the Lannisters.” He chuckles, his voice low and warm. “Stannis has brought justice back to Westeros. The people are well fed, and the Wall is well guarded. Your brother has taken control again.”

“Jon?” The mention of her bastard brother makes her heart leap. “He’s alright? I know he was almost dead…”

“He’s fine. Healing almost to complete health.” He tilts her chin up, gazing deep into her blue eyes. “And how is my beautiful wife?”

“She’s happy and healthy, my love. With her husband’s child growing inside of her.” Her hands grip his coat, shrugging it off of his shoulders before tossing it aside. Petyr smiles, leaning down and kissing along her jawline as his hands move down to grip her waist, his voice low in her ear. “She looks ever so ravishing today… Do you think she would mind if I --”

Before he can finish her lips are on his, kissing him with a ferocity she only had when it came to him. His hands untie the back of her dress as quickly as possible, tugging it down so it pools at her ankles. She laughs against his lips, untying his tunic and tossing it aside. Petyr picks her up with a grin and lays her on the bed, kissing up her smooth legs as he tugs down her smallclothes. She moans wantonly, her hands tangling in his mess of curls as his lips make their way to her heat, already soaked for her husband. He laps at her slick folds, his hands finding her chest as he teases her pert nipples with his thumbs. Within a few minutes, she’s crying out his name as she comes, her juices coating his tongue and chin. He sucks and laps at her for a few moments before kissing up her quivering body and finding her lips with his, the taste of herself causing her to moan again.

With Petyr’s length hard against her thigh, she grips him with one hand and strokes once, twice, three times, his moans in her ear enough to stir her arousal. Petyr growls and turns her over, teasing her with the tip of his cock before sliding his length in slowly, the pair of them groaning as her tight heat envelops him. He begins to move inside of her, his hands gripping her hips, her hands gripping the sheets. This is perfect. He was perfect. When he was inside of her, pounding into her, holding her against him- this was where she loved to be. He knew exactly what she loved and how she loved it. But it wasn’t just two people fucking to get off. It was an emotional connection. She felt like when they were one, that there was nobody else in the world. And she loved him.

She gasps as he stops and turns her around, wrapping her legs around his waist and entering her again, his arms holding her as tightly against him as humanly possible. She loves this intimacy she has with him. He pounds into her there for what feels like a perfect eternity before his thrusts begin to quicken and he cries out, his teeth tugging at one of her nipples as he spills inside of her, the intensity of it all causing her to come with him, shivering and moaning happily as they collapse onto the bed together.

Petyr turns and smiles, brushing her hair out of her face as he kisses her lovingly, sweetly, his cock still inside of her. “I love you, my little dove.” Sansa smiles, returning each kiss. “And I love you, my mockingbird. Always.” 


End file.
